Zero Crazy
History Sir_Zero/Zero_Crazy Joined the server sometime in November 2014, he is a long-lasting player who has made lots of achievements, he created the servers first Movecraft Nuke, shared the secrets of the ASM and SAM Missile to the majority who didn't know about it, he sparked World War 3 and has made a lot of friends and allies along the way. Washington Age When Zero joined the server he wanted to create Hawaii, and as he made his way there GA decided he wanted to build Hawaii and beat him there, Angered by this Zero started attacking GA until The_Local_Dude showed up and started shooting at both of them to get them to stop. Zero then went to America to found the town of Washington, a small city with a large quarry and many other buildings, later when New_York_City fell Zero took ownership of the USA and made Washington the USA's new capital. The town met its demise due to a server glitch that destroyed it putting it back to its original form of mountains and trees, all that remain is the first house, a quarry, and a farm, and the storage room. Florida Age Zero did not let the destruction of his town get the best of him, he gathered up what little items he had left and went to Florida were he made a small town of 6 houses, he later had to disband Florida due to lack of resources and hostility from F1sh98 World War 3 A while later Zero joined Madrid and created a bakery in the town square with a small fighter on the top parked. He started creating movecrafts which was stopped when F1sh98 attacked and claimed Madrid Square, Angered by this Zero gathered up a small militia and started the first uprising against F1sh. The next day DONREPANOCHA gave Zero the rank of VIP and declared him Hero of Madrid for his actions in a time of crisis. Garnik Age Zero left Madrid a few weeks later to be mayor of other towns, and after buying a small destroyed fort from Mr_Chicken for 150k he got to work on it, creating storage rooms, docking areas, farms and a giant cage for the Garnik_Titan a giant zombie. During the time of owning Fort_Garnik he created and tested the servers first Movecraft Nuke, upon seeing the destruction it caused, OwlCharles made Zero promise to never show anyone and never use it again. 1-2 Months later Zero started to get bored, he later sold Fort_Garnik for 200k and went to start Garnik_Industries which didn't last long. Port Blair Age Zero went searching for a new location and found an island directly west of Bangkok which is now Port_Blair, its a costal city with lots of buildings and owns multiple factorys for fortune cookies, bio weapons, and other stuff. The town was a huge success it was a major trade industry for the Asian area, it had a giant trade ship and a mini one for smaller transport. It also had pipes leading to Mandalay and Bangkok. The town met its demise destroyed in the 2015 server reset. Allies, Friends, And Business Partners DONREPANOCHA : Don has been my friend since I joined this server, I would help him with anything he needs, and we have done lots of trade together Enamir47 : We have good relation and have done trade before, I would help Enamir If he needs anything Category:Players